


Solona Goes to College

by Fenchurch87



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: A nervous Solona Amell arrives at the University of Denerim, ready to begin her first term.





	Solona Goes to College

Solona gripped her tray tightly as she walked through the busy cafeteria. _Don't drop it_ , she told herself sternly. _Whatever you do, don't drop it._ First impressions meant everything, and she did not want to be remembered forever as the person who had spilt druffalo stew all over herself on the first day.

 

The canteen gradually became less crowded as she continued to walk, and she started to see a few empty seats. Her gaze fell upon a pretty young woman with long red hair who was eating alone at a table in the corner. _She must be new too_ , Solona decided. _Perhaps she would welcome some company?_ She was still pondering when the woman looked up, caught her eye, and smiled.

 

That settled it. Solona took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and walked over. “Hi,” she said, hoping desperately that the anxiety she felt wasn't reflected in her voice. “I'm Solona. Do you mind if I join you?”

 

Much to her relief, the other woman smiled again. “Of course not,” she said, gesturing at the empty chair opposite her. “I'm Leliana. Are you a first year too?”

 

“Yes.” Solona tried a mouthful of stew and was pleasantly surprised. Everyone had warned her that college food would be disgusting, but the stew was actually rather tasty. “What's your subject?”

 

“Music.” Leliana took a sip of water. “I love to sing. You?”

 

“Magic,” Solona replied.

 

Leliana's eyes widened. “You're a mage? How wonderful! I heard Magic is one of the most difficult courses here. You must be very clever.”

 

Solona felt a blush start to creep over her cheeks. “I'm just lucky. I'm only here because hardly anyone applied. Actually, getting in was the easy part. Getting the funding was a nightmare. I tried for so many scholarships, but nobody would accept me. And then the Senior Enchanter told me about the Grey Wardens. I didn't think it would come to anything, but a few days later I got a letter saying that they would fund my whole course if I agreed to work for them once I graduated. So here I am.” She suddenly had the feeling that she was babbling. “I'm sorry. You didn't ask to hear about any of that.”

 

“Don't apologise!” Leliana broke in quickly. “It was interesting. I've heard of the Grey Wardens, but I don't know anything about what they do.”

 

“Neither do I, but I couldn't say no to three years' funding and a guaranteed job at the end of it. I have an induction with them tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll find out more then.” An impulsive thought jumped into her head. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

 

“I have a meeting with one of my professors in the morning, but I'm free all afternoon.”

 

“So am I.” Solona ploughed on before she lost her nerve. “I've never been to Denerim before, so I thought I would explore some of the city. Would you like to come with me? You don't have to, obviously, if you'd rather not–”

 

“I'd love to,” Leliana replied with a grin. “I'll meet you in the front courtyard after lunch.”

 

*****

 

The bar was packed. Solona took a sip of her gin and tonic and looked around nervously, trying to find a familiar face. A cacophony of deafening music and shouting assaulted her ears, and it was a struggle not to wrinkle her nose against the smell, a mixture of alcohol and stale sweat. She started to move through the crowds.

 

“Solona! Over here!” Leliana's soft Orlesian accent cut through the din. Solona fought her way past a large group of young men in sports kit and sank into a chair with a grateful sigh.

 

Leliana was sitting beside a beautiful but aloof-looking woman with night black hair. “This is Morrigan. She's studying Magic too, so you'll probably have some classes together.”

 

“Indeed.” Morrigan's tone of voice suggested that she was less than thrilled at the prospect of studying with Solona. “What is your specialism?”

 

“Um, I don't really have one yet.” She tried not to stammer under the woman's critical gaze. “I thought it would be best to study all forms of magic in the first year, and then I could decide later which ones I wanted to carry on with.”

 

“Perhaps.” Morrigan seemed unconvinced. “My own specialism is the Arcane Arts.”

 

“Oh how interesting!” Solona burst out. “I don't know much about the Arcane Arts, but I always thought they sounded fascinating. I've signed up for a few classes in that area myself.”

 

“The Arcane Arts are a difficult branch of magic.” Morrigan's golden eyes scrutinised her. “Very few have the aptitude for it.”

 

“I won't know until I try, will I?” Who did this woman think she was?

 

“'Tis an admirable attitude, but not a sensible one.” Morrigan stood up abruptly. “I must go.”

 

“Maker's breath!” Leliana exclaimed as soon as Morrigan was out of earshot. “I'm sorry. I just thought it would be nice for you to know somebody on your course. I never thought she would be so... rude!”

 

“It's not your fault.” Solona gave her friend a reassuring smile. “University is supposed to prepare you for life, after all. It looks like I'm going to get plenty of practice at dealing with arrogant shrews over the next few years.”

 

Leliana giggled. “That's one way of looking at it, I suppose. Anyway, let's talk about more pleasant things. There's a guy over there who keeps looking at you.”

 

Solona blinked at her in shock. “What guy? Where?”

 

“Don't look now.” Leliana lowered her voice. “Okay, now you can look. The blonde guy over there. Sitting next to the elf.”

 

Solona squinted in the direction Leliana was pointing. “Oh!” she gasped. “He's cute.”

 

“So is his friend.” Leliana grinned wickedly. “Finish your drink. We're going over there.”

 

“But–”

 

“Come on!” Leliana grabbed her hand, dragged her to her feet, and started walking. She had no choice but to follow.

 

*****

 

The bar was now even busier than when she had first arrived, and she and Leliana had to fight their way through the crowds. The sportsmen seemed to have gained an audience. A large circle had formed around a dwarf who was downing a pint of ale.

 

“Oghren! Oghren! Oghren!” The chant grew louder, before erupting into cheers as the dwarf finished his pint and slammed the glass down on the table.

 

“1.7 seconds!” someone announced. “It's a new record!”

 

Oghren belched triumphantly and staggered out of the circle. His bloodshot eyes fell on Solona and Leliana, and he stumbled towards them with a leer. “Hey girls,” he slurred. “Fancy some Oghren love? I'm just the right height to show you a good time. Heh.”

 

Solona felt Leliana's grip on her arm tighten, and she let her friend pull her away. “Rugby players,” Leliana muttered, her face crinkling in disgust.

 

They had to push past a few more people, but then their way was clear. Leliana approached the table. “Hi there,” she said, a flirtatious smile appearing on her face.

 

“Hello.” The elf stood up to make room for them. “Can I buy you two beautiful ladies a drink?”

 

“Two gin and tonics please,” Leliana replied immediately.

 

“You have excellent taste,” the elf remarked. He turned to his companion. “Another drink, Alistair?”

 

“Sure, I guess. Why not? Thank you, Zevran,” the other man added as his friend headed towards the bar.

 

“I'll help you carry the drinks!” Leliana winked at Solona and then hurried after Zevran.

 

Just like that, she was left alone with her alleged admirer. He was even more handsome up close, she decided. Her gaze wandered over his straight nose, chiselled jawline and blonde hair that she suddenly longed to run her fingers through. But it was his eyes that she couldn't look away from. Their deep brown depths held a warmth that she had never seen before.

 

“Hi,” he said, with a smile. “Are you funded by the Grey Wardens too? I thought I saw you at the induction this morning.”

 

“Yes,” she replied. “I'm Solona.”

 

“I'm Alistair. So how do you like Denerim?”

 

“It's a little busier than what I'm used to, but I like it. It's a beautiful city.”

 

“It certainly is. I love walking through the streets surrounded by all the old buildings.”

 

“So do I. It's so atmospheric.”

 

“Atmospheric! That's the word I was looking for!” Alistair grinned at her.

 

“Here we are!” Leliana reappeared, placing a gin and tonic in front of Solona and a pint of ale in front of Alistair. Zevran was just behind her, carrying two more full glasses.

 

“I propose a toast,” the elf declared once everyone was seated. “To university!”

 

“To university!” everyone cried in unison. Solona's eyes met Alistair's as their glasses clinked together. She knew it was foolish, but at that moment she felt as though his smile was just for her.

 

*****

 

Solona struggled down the library stairs, clutching her pile of books. The Magic section was on the upper floor, and ordinarily she would have stayed there to work. But there were only a few free seats today, all of them on the ground floor. She reached the bottom of the staircase, puffing slightly, and let the books fall on to the nearest desk with a satisfying thump.

 

“A little light reading?”

 

She looked up to see Alistair watching her, one eyebrow raised and the hint of a smile on his lips. “Indeed,” she replied. “This should be just about enough to keep me occupied until dinner.”

 

Alistair laughed and glanced at the books. Most of them were Herbalism textbooks that even Solona found dry and uninteresting, but she saw his gaze linger on one particular title.

 

“The First Blight: A History? Why are you reading that?”

 

“I just thought it would be good to have at least some idea of what I'm in for in three years' time.”

 

Alistair's eyes widened. “You don't think there'll be a Blight, do you? There hasn't been one in – what – four hundred years?”

 

“And so we must be due one at some point.” She chewed her lower lip anxiously. “I hope there isn't a Blight. I would be useless. I don't know why they picked me in the first place. I don't know the first thing about fighting anything, let alone fighting darkspawn.”

 

“You think I do?” Alistair snorted. “Watch me kill the darkspawn with the power of my terrible jokes! I'll have them cowering in fear!”

 

“Shhh!” said an annoyed voice.

 

Solona felt a giggle rise in her throat and quickly covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound. She could see laughter in Alistair's eyes too, although he also seemed surprised about something. Surprised, and pleased.

 

“Do you fancy a walk around the gardens?” he asked in a quieter tone. “I think you deserve a break.”

 

“I'd love to, but I can't.” She glanced at the pile of Herbalism books with a sinking heart. Suddenly she couldn't think of anything less enjoyable than spending an afternoon reading about health poultices. “I have so much work to do for my next class and–”

 

“Just a few minutes?” Alistair pleaded. “I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks, and now I know why. It's because you're always working. You can't work all the time, you'll make yourself crazy.”

 

“But–”

 

“The young man is right,” said a gentle but firm voice behind her, and she turned around to see Wynne standing at the bottom of the staircase. “You need to take a break every now and then, otherwise you'll burn yourself out,” the professor continued. “Spending a few minutes in the gardens won't do any harm.”

 

“See?” Alistair grinned triumphantly.

 

“Well, alright then.” She still felt a small pang of guilt when she looked at the books, but if Wynne said it was okay... “Let's go!”

 

*****

 

Autumn had come to Denerim. A thick carpet of leaves covered the grass, swirling around their feet as they walked. There was still some warmth in the air, though, and the gardens were full of students making the most of the last few days of sunshine.

 

“So, about the Grey Wardens,” Alistair said, as they wandered across the lawn. “Why do you think they chose us?”

 

“I have no idea,” Solona admitted. “But we've all been chosen for a reason. That's what Duncan said in the induction.”

 

“That's true.” Alistair still sounded uncertain. “What did you think of Duncan?”

 

“I rather liked him. He seemed trustworthy. But also tough. I bet he knows a thing or two about fighting darkspawn.”

 

Alistair nodded and smiled. “I bet he does.”

 

They had almost reached the middle of the lawn when they came across a very tall easel with an even taller man standing behind it. He had long silver hair and an intense look in his dark eyes that Solona found even more striking than his height.

 

“Who's that?” she whispered.

 

“Oh that's Professor Sten,” Alistair replied. “He's one of the few Qunari professors here. I often see him painting in the gardens. His students love him because he gives out cookies in all his classes.”

 

Solona chuckled. “Perhaps I should suggest that to Wynne.” Something in the grass caught her eye, and she bent down to pick up a paintbrush. “Excuse me?” she said, turning to the Qunari. “Is this yours? I found it on the ground. Your painting is wonderful, by the way.” She knew very little about art, but even she could see that it was an excellent likeness of one of the college buildings.

 

“You have my thanks.” Professor Sten accepted the paintbrush with a cool nod before returning his attention to his work.

 

Solona and Alistair walked on through the gardens. Few flowers remained, but some of the hardier plants bore the occasional bloom. Alistair stopped beside a rosebush that still had one perfect red rose. He gazed at the rose for a few seconds, seemingly trying to make up his mind about something, before suddenly reaching out and picking it.

 

“What are you doing?” Solona cried. “I don't think we're allowed to pick the flowers.”

 

Alistair twirled the stem between his fingers. “I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. Winter would come, and the cold would just destroy it. It seemed a shame to lose something so beautiful. I wanted to save it.”

 

“That's a nice sentiment.” She couldn't help but smile.

 

“Here.” Alistair held out the rose.

 

“You're giving it to me?” she asked in disbelief. “What for?”

 

“Because in a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you.” There was a nervousness in Alistair's eyes that Solona hadn't seen before. “I just wanted to tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are amidst all the... darkness.”

 

Solona's heart began to flutter wildly in her chest as she reached out to take the rose. Alistair held on to it for a little longer than necessary, so that their fingers brushed together, a touch that sent a jolt of electricity down her spine.

 

“Thank you, Alistair.” That didn't seem enough. She looked into his warm brown eyes and murmured, “I feel the same way about you.”

 

She watched in surprise as a blush crept across Alistair's face. “I–uh– thank you.” He ran a hand through his blonde hair. “This was... nice. We should do this again sometime.”

 

She smiled. “I'd really like that.”

 

“Well, good. I'm glad. I'll come and find you in the library.” Alistair gave her a grin and a wave, and then set off across the lawn.

 

Solona stared after him until he was out of sight, and then shifted her gaze to the rose. _A rare and wonderful thing amidst all the darkness._ Alistair would have his wish, she decided. She opened herself to the Fade and carefully wove a cleansing ward around the rose, nodding in satisfaction as she released the spell. Now the rose would stay perfect forever.

 

*****

 

_“...I do.”_

 

Solona cheered with delight as Hugh Grant and Andie MacDowell kissed in the rain. “Yes!” she exclaimed. “Oh, that was wonderful!”

 

“I told you.” Leliana beamed at her. “I still can't believe you'd never seen _Four Weddings_ before. You'll be telling me you haven't seen _Grease_ next.”

 

Solona raised an eyebrow.

 

“No!” Leliana let out a disbelieving laugh. “You must have seen _Grease_!”

 

“I've never seen _Grease_. I swear by the Maker.”

 

Leliana gaped at her. “How? It's a classic high school romance.”

 

“Add it to the list then.”

 

“Oh, I will. Speaking of romance...” Leliana paused, and suddenly her expression became sly. “How are things going with Alistair? Do you have any gossip for me?”

 

Solona groaned. “Not this again. I have no gossip for you because there is nothing to gossip about. Nothing has happened.”

 

“And why not?” Leliana pressed. “Come on Solona, it's nearly the end of term. The Satinalia holidays start next week. You need to make your move!”

 

“What does that even mean?” This conversation was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. This was a world away from her sheltered upbringing and the strict rules of Kinloch. “Look, even if I did... make a move, I don't think it would work. If he was interested in me, he would have said something by now, wouldn't he?”

 

“He gave you a rose,” Leliana said, as slowly and patiently as if she were explaining something to a child. “I don't think he could have made it any more obvious if he'd tried.”

 

“He was just being nice.” Solona's gaze travelled up to the shelf above her desk, where the rose sat in a vase. Looking at it brought a smile to her lips and a blush to her cheeks. “He hasn't done anything since.”

 

“He keeps inviting you for study breaks,” Leliana pointed out.

 

“As a friend, that's all.” She sighed. “He doesn't see me that way, Leliana. Let it go.”

 

“Never.” Leliana grinned. “I'm going to bring you two together. I just need to come up with a plan.”

 

“I'm not sure I like the sound of that,” Solona muttered.

 

“You'll see.” Leliana's soft giggle quickly turned into a yawn. “I should go to bed. Good night, Solona.”

 

“Good night.” Solona closed the door behind her friend and wondered what exactly she had let herself in for.

 

*****

 

The Satinalia party was in full swing. Kings and Queens, spirits and demons, bears and wolves roamed the college grounds. The canteen was garishly decorated with every colour of tinsel imaginable, and the tables had been pushed aside to form a makeshift dance floor. Solona wandered through the crowds, admiring the costumes. She had little flair for dressing up, but with Leliana's help she had managed to fashion a passable Spirit of Wisdom costume out of an old bed sheet and a fake scroll.

 

Someone called her name. Glancing around, she saw Morrigan standing close to the entrance to the bar, dressed as a Witch of the Wilds and wearing an uncharacteristic smile on her face.

 

“I like your costume,” Morrigan remarked as Solona approached. “It suits you.”

 

“Thank you. Your costume is great too. You look amazing.” It was true. The witch's robes, combined with Morrigan's raven hair and golden eyes, gave her an otherworldly beauty.

 

“'Tis merely a thing that I threw together.” Morrigan let out a chuckle that sounded almost modest. “Happy Satinalia.”

 

“I– happy Satinalia to you too.” Solona watched in wonder as Morrigan crossed the courtyard. Perhaps the holiday season really did bring out the best in people.

 

*****

 

The college bar was as loud and sweaty as ever, but somehow it seemed far less intimidating than when she had first set foot in it, all those weeks ago. She spotted Leliana sitting at a table in the corner, and quickly ducked out of sight. She was trying to avoid Leliana tonight; her friend's determination to bring her and Alistair together had her a little on edge.

 

“Hey,” said a familiar voice. Solona felt her stomach turn a somersault as soon as Alistair appeared beside her. “Spirit of Wisdom?” he asked, gesturing at her plastic scroll.

 

“That's right. And you must be... I'm sorry, I can't figure out who you're meant to be,” she teased.

 

Alistair glared at her in mock annoyance. “Very funny,” he muttered, adjusting his crown. “Can I get you a drink?” he asked, a smile quickly returning to his face. “Gin and tonic, right?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Alistair turned towards the bar, but found his way blocked by an Orlesian Bard with long red hair. _Oh no._ Solona tried not to groan out loud. “Leliana, what are you doing?” she hissed.

 

The Bard grinned and held up an arm, a sprig of something dangling from her fingers. “Mistletoe!” she announced, her eyes shining. Solona wasn't sure if it was from excitement or alcohol. “Now you kiss!”

 

Alistair turned away from Leliana to find another route to the bar, only to walk into a blonde elf wearing a Crow mask.

 

“You know the rules,” Zevran drawled, holding up another branch. “Mistletoe means you have to kiss.”

 

“I–” Alistair stared at each of them in turn, a look of panic appearing in his dark brown eyes, before abruptly pushing past Zevran and hurrying out of the room.

 

Solona rounded on Leliana. “That was your plan?” she burst out. “Maker's breath, Leliana! I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again!”

 

“Solona, I–” Leliana held up her hands in a placating way.

 

“No, don't. You've done enough. You too, Zevran.” Solona scowled as the elf stepped forward and opened his mouth. “Now if you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air.”

 

She strode out of the bar, and didn't look back.

 

*****

 

The cool night air in the garden came as a welcome relief, soothing the heat in Solona's cheeks and slowly calming her anger. She sat on a bench and stared into the darkness, hugging herself against the cold.

 

“Solona?”

 

It was him.

 

“I'm sorry, Alistair.” She spoke the words to her feet, not daring to look round as he sat down beside her. “I didn't know Leliana would– I mean, I didn't want her to– Oh Maker, I just– I'm sorry!”

 

Silence followed her words, and then Alistair said, very quietly, “Do you think you'll miss all this when we go home for the holidays?”

 

“Ass chabs!” Oghren stumbled out from behind a bush, grinned at them, and then wobbled away across the grass.

 

Solona managed a weak chuckle. “I don't think I'll miss that.”

 

“That's not what I meant. Will you miss everything else? You know, the friendships, the walks around the gardens? Me?”

 

“I suppose I probably will miss you. A little bit.” She was grateful that he couldn't see her blush in the darkness.

 

“That's good,” Alistair said. “Because I'll miss you a little bit too. Quite a lot, actually. Er– in truth, I'll miss you terribly because I've come to care for you somewhat. A great deal, in fact.” He paused and cleared his throat. “Um– is there a chance– do you think there's a chance that you might one day come to feel the same way about me?”

 

Her voice was surprisingly steady when she replied, “I think I already do.”

 

“I managed to fool you, then.” Alistair smiled and gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips. Her heart was hammering so hard that she thought he must be able to hear it. “I'm glad.”

 

And then he kissed her.

 

She remained motionless for the briefest of seconds, too surprised to react, but before long she was kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss, and joy coursed through her veins. She didn't want it to end. To stay in his arms forever, just like this, that was all she could ever want.

 

“That was... nice.” Alistair laughed nervously as he pulled away. “That wasn't too soon, was it?”

 

Solona was on the verge of laughter herself. “I don't know,” she managed to say. “I think we need another test to make sure.”

 

Alistair grinned. “Well, I'll just have to arrange that, won't I?” He reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Maker's breath, but you're beautiful. I am a lucky man.”

 

A cheer erupted from the dance floor, followed by the intro to _Mr Brightside_.

 

“I love this song!” Solona exclaimed.

 

“So do I.” Alistair stood up from the bench. “Would you like to dance?”

 

“I would love to.”

 

As they walked across the lawn, hand in hand, neither of them saw the Bard and the Crow high five each other in the shadows.


End file.
